The Lucky Rabbit
by Pale18
Summary: Sora and Riku visit Disney Town, but constantly have to deal with an irritating rabbit that seems to be venting his personal anxiety onto Sora. At the request of the rabbit's companion, Sora must then track down to source of all his pain that day and shine some light. But it seems Oswald the Lucky Rabbit does not go down easily.


A.N.) I understand the length is off-putting and people reading this may need to leave and return. And for quite some time while I was editing this I was wondering if I should just break it up into a multi-chapter, but I just wasn't comfortable with that. This story was written to stay in one piece, and I just can't feel splitting it would hurt this story more than help it.

I wish Oswald would get more recognition. I especially wish he would have a place in Kingdom Hearts 3. I'm not holding my breath for it though. Nonetheless, I love the characters of Oswald and Ortensia, and they could be used for decent stories.

Disclaimer) I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Shirley Temple songs mention. (I know that's obvious, but I feel dirty not including the disclaimer!)

* * *

The Lucky Rabbit

"So how's the reexamination going to work, exactly? Has Master Yen Sid told you?"

Riku glanced at his best friend, Sora, trying to figure where to start explaining. The boy halted and stared ahead, at loss for words.

Sora paced past him, but upon realizing he was almost a yard ahead, made a sloppy U-turn.

Since the Mark of Mastery Exam and Riku's appointment of a Master of the Keyblade, the two had continued their training at various places like Yen Sid's tower, Hollow Bastion, and, of course, their home of Destiny Islands. The Upcoming Threat was well on its way. Yen Sid wanted them to be as prepared as possible. Poor Kairi and Axel were confined to train with constant surveillance of Yen Sid and Merlin the Wizard in only hopes that they could progress enough to hold their own. True, Axel had plenty of fighting experience, but to Yen Sid it didn't matter. Because Axel used a virtually completely different weapon, he had to start from scratch.

Another place Sora and Riku trained and studied at was Disney Castle with the King Mickey. And that's why they were currently walking through the color-coated, lively streets of the Disney Kingdom. A simple switch in training environments.

They were to report to the castle, get settled with the temporary living setting, and continue preparation.

It was a routine schedule for them at this point, but now Yen Sid thought Sora could be retested for the Mark of Mastery. After another fortnight at Disney Castle, Sora was ordered to go to Yen Sid's tower to being again.

"You'll…" Riku began, very limp on the tongue. "You will go through a few new worlds and find their keyholes."

"What else?" Sora crossed his arms behind his head in that oh-so naïve fashion. Frankly, he was oblivious to the fact that he had past his friend's attempts to bury doubts and worries; and furthermore clueless to how casual his tone was against Riku's jagged one.

Riku paused. Disturbance was clear on his face. "You're going alone."

"Well, yeah! That's kind of a given, Riku!" Sora grinned, chuckling at how serious his companion was treating this. "Kairi and Axel are no where ready to take the exam, so it's obvious they'll take it at the same time. And every other Keyblade wielder is already a Master, so it's only natural I'd be going solo!"

"All your other adventures you at least had Donald and Goofy…"

"They don't have keyblades, and it wouldn't be fair to take them from home again." Sora put his arms down to his side once again, but kept his defining smile. His chest puffed up slightly as he raised his fist up to the sky; white, hot fire reflecting in his eyes. A nice gift of the sun. "I get it, Riku, but you and Kairi don't have to worry! I'll be A-O-Ka—!"

"_Incomin'!"_

A thundering cry soared from the sky, leading Riku to glance behind Sora a spot what seemed to be a speck of black fly closer and closer. With each millisecond, the yeller descending from the sky to land wherever it's large feet would. _Rabbit?_ was all Riku could confirm before said rabbit finally did land with crashing force pinpointed with graceful balance on one foot.

Right on Sora's head.

"Ah!" Sora grunted. The boy clad in red was scrunched down by a mighty force striking directly from the top of his head to create a painful shockwave through the rest of his body, jerking his spine.

Like a spring, Sora fought against whatever was pushing him by lifting his body back up with just as great a force. Riku stood dazed, wondering with all the bizarre stuff he'd encountered the past few years, why he'd be surprised to see a rabbit dressed in complete blue attire not so unlike the modified clothing of a fighter, such as the King, had fallen from the sky unto his best friend. As Sora launched himself, the rabbit was also shoved up. In the air again, the rabbit did a flip before landing to the gravel on one foot again.

"Ouch!" Sora groaned bringing his hands to his poor head.

Riku glanced to Sora, and when he confirmed that he was okay for the most part, he turned his eyes to the rabbit, who was now settled well to the ground and already began to walk away.

"Hey! You're suppose to apologize after hurting people," Riku said in a raised tone with enough edge to get the uncaring rabbit to stop in his tracks and look back to the boys.

"I said 'Incoming'," was all the words the rabbit was willing give to them. Agitation written on his face, he turned away from the teenager who was fuming and the teenager still recovering from what he assumed was dizziness. Before Riku could stop him, the rabbit had already blended with all the other anthropomorphic townspeople bustling through Main Street.

* * *

"What a jerk…" Sora growled, slump over his chair. The dizziness had been taking a bigger toll on Sora than was expected, so Riku dragged him to the nearest restaurant to recover. "Who just lands on top of people and then walks off like it's nothing? I didn't even see what he looked like…"

Riku wasn't too concerned with being angry with someone who was not even around, and seemed to be admiring the establishment itself. It was a simple wooden structure. Everything was made of the same type of wood, too: the chairs, tables, utensils, and such. He stored away various details, like how the place seemed to be run by a Ms. Clarabelle Cow, a person who Riku noticed had plenty of interaction with her costumers, but mainly so she could chat with them instead of getting feedback. The decorations had a farming/rodeo kind of look, and a 45-inch upright piano was the centerpiece of the side of the wall he faced. Overall, Riku concluded that this place had an open community atmosphere that made everyone feel welcomed and warmed, for whatever reason. This explained how popular the place was becoming as the lunch rush was taking it's course. Not too long after that, the restaurant was packed. It wasn't so bad that everyone was bumping elbows, but it sure was lively.

Sora eventually recuperated. They received their meal and eat along to the jolly, fast-paced saloon tune someone began playing on that piano. The music became the rhythm of everyone's' conversations, and it went on for a long time without stopping.

"Whoever's playing that can really freestyle," Sora chuckled, bubbliness erupting with the spirit.

They finished, but still stayed, partly because they where enjoying the music too much, partly because Sora wanted seconds. Hopefully the King wouldn't be angry with them being a little late of appropriate appearance timing. Chances were that the King would actually be in favor of them being out and enjoying their time his kingdom. Of all the people in charge of their training, King Mickey was the most lenient, believing that the two boys needed more time to just have fun instead of training and fighting for the fate of humanity, which was what they had been doing for the past few years without vacation unless one counted Sora's year-long hibernation.

When Sora finally received his second helping (the service slowing because of the rush), the music reduced in pace till it ended in a fade. There were shouts from the other customers. "More! More!" Shortly, they got their wish. A more tamed but still happy-go-lucky tune began to waft at Riku's ears with pleasant passion saturating every key. Sora was so into it, he bobbed back and forth.

Riku's pleasantries were interrupted, however, when a certain voice filled the room, filling in the lyrics to the song.

_"Look at the funny side, / And have your fun! / Stay by your Honey's side / And laugh, ya son of a gun!" _

He hadn't heard two full sentences from that voice, but Riku knew who it was. But to have it confirmed, the rabbit in blue hopped on top of the piano and danced while the piano continued to be played (though Riku couldn't see who exactly was playing because of a wall of people now obstructing his view). The people welcomed this rabbit and even cheered him and the player on! Sora, unaware of who was dancing around behind him, was still swaying himself.

_"It doesn't cost a thing, / To buy the sun! / You haven't lost a thing, / So laugh, ya son of a gun!"_

The female voice coming from the lower direction of the piano caused Riku to conclude that the player was a lady, but what he was concerned about was deciding what his next action should be. Should he ignore this rabbit that had been so rude and let bygones be bygones? Or should he confront him? Telling Sora was the same as confrontation, because he knew Sora would go at the rabbit.

Deciding it wasn't worth it to possibly start a fight, Riku said nothing and sat back into his seat. He had to admit, the rabbit was very entertaining. Into the final chorus, the rabbit and female player sang together with perfect unison. They finished off on a heck of a high note.

The crowd applauded with much enthusiasm, and Sora was one with the crowd. He turned over, one hand clutching the crown of his seat to prevent from falling over; his mouth opened to shout a compliment, but frozen as his eyes settled on the rabbit bowing to the crowd. Even as the rabbit reached down and pulled up a small-statured cat in a pale pink dress, whom both Riku and he assumed was the player (finally putting a face to the title), Sora turned back to Riku with the most dumbfounded expression as the rabbit and cat held hands and bowed together.

"Riku, they look like they're from the past," he said. Of course he was referring to the rabbit and cat, but Riku still looked at him with perplexity. "When Maleficent's darkness invaded Disney Castle, the wizard Merlin sent Donald, Goofy, and I into the past of Disney Town, before the castle was built. Everyone looked different and the only colors around where black, white, and grey. Those two look like people of this world did then. Except, you know, their clothes have color…"

"Oh," was all Riku could reply. In actuality, they looked different from the other citizens, but it was obvious they were native to this world.

The crowd wasn't waiting for that information to settle with Riku, because they started shouting for even more.

The rabbit and cat had more than enough energy to oblige them. The rabbit picked up the inferably light cat and hopped down. The people picked up their tables and moved to the side so there was plenty of space for the rabbit to start dancing again, but this time swinging with the cat. Instantly, someone else manned the music, cuing the two performers to being a song.

_"We should be together / Like the walls and ceiling!" _he sang.

_ "Like a door and doorknob!" _she sang back.

_ "Like the hat on your knob!_

_ "Like butler gold with doorbell!"_

_ "Keyhole with key! / I think we'll get by, / If you'll stick with me."_

They ceased singing and put their efforts into doing some of the most faced paced movements Sora and Riku ever witnessed, and that was including fighting movements.

They seemed to be getting way to into their fun for their own good, or at least the rabbit was. At this point, the partners had split apart to have their own solo numbers to whichever side of the room they faced. And the rabbit was in the direction of Riku and Sora. Riku could feel that something was going to happen; he just couldn't figure what or whether it'd be in their best interest to leave. Though, seeing how much fun Sora was having, they probably weren't going to leave fast enough.

The rabbit gyrated across the "dance floor" edging closer to their table. Sure enough, the rabbit got too close and was tripped by Sora's edged out foot. The rabbit gasped, feeling himself being tilted. To get his balance back, he reached out for anything.

He grabbed onto Sora's shirt.

Inertia took its course. The rabbit went down like a sack of potatoes; with a firm grip on his shirt, Sora was pulled down himself, but instead of floor, Sora's face immediately cracked to the table with a deafening crash. Since Sora hit the table, the rabbit was forced to let go of Sora's shirt, but that second of being held up had made his own landing much softer.

Sora had a muffled cry of pain upon impact. As one of those desk toys of a bird dipping and rising, he sat back up, hands clenching his reddened-with-pain face. "What the—?" was all he could clearly communicate, before his own gloves stifled the rest.

"Clumsy rabbit…" the rabbit mumbled to himself before standing with a soar side. Slowly the music stopped, as did the cat stop dancing. The rabbit turned to who he grabbed, getting out half an apology before stopping mid sentence to say, "Oh, it's you again."

" 'You again'? You're one who landed on me earlier, huh? What is your _deal_?" Sora barked.

"Are you going to apologize this time at least?" Riku added.

Intervening with the commotion, the cat walked to the rabbit's side. "Oswald?" she called in a light, gentle voice. Wondering about the two boys' just-about hostile expressions, she wrapped her arm with the rabbit's. "Do you know these boys?"

"I passed by them this morning, Hunnybunch. Other than that, no."

Sora was at his limits; one could practically hear the sound of a whistling kettle before he force out, in the most civil tone he could muster because there was an innocent lady present, "You didn't _pass_ me. You _landed_ on me—_On my head!_"

The cat stepped back, crossing her arms and glared upward to the rabbit, Oswald. "Is that the truth?" she asked, tapping her foot.

Oswald sighed, shoulders slumped. "Technically, yes, but—!"

"Oswald. Apologized. This isn't like you."

His gaze, rough and agitated when on the boys, softened the longer he gazed at this cat. He smiled genuine and lovely. But that kind of smile was only for her apparently.

Because when he turned back to Sora, the smiled turned from happy and placid to mischievous and annoyed.

"I'll tell you what. How about a spar? You beat me and you'll get the most sincere 'Sorry' ever."

"Oswald!" the cat scolded.

Sora, not one to turn down a challenge, stood up and declared an agreement with a classy, "You're so on!"

In less than ten minutes, Sora, Riku, Oswald, and the cat (whom Sora and Riku had no clue for a name other than "Hunnybunch") had traveled out of the restaurant, up the street, and to the clearing where two roads crossed. People either shuffled out or crowded around the four in a big circle, awaiting the show. Oswald and his "Hunnybunch" on one side of the circle, Sora and Riku on the other.

"Is your head leveled enough, Sora?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay," was Sora's reply before going closer to the center to meet his opponent. Riku walked also to the centerline, but only to act as the official referee.

"Don't hurt him, Hunny Bunny," the cat asked Oswald with such full, gentle eyes.

"I won't, Hunnybunch," he promised, kissing her on her forehead before going to his place across Sora.

Before Riku could speak, Oswald lifted his hand in a flat halting signal. "Wait a second, will ya?"

Sora crossed his arms, and watched his opponent reach down, grab his own shin, and…

"Huh?" he gaped.

Oswald _detached_ his leg!

The rabbit, holding his own foot in the air while balancing in the other, raised a brow at Sora's dropped jaw (and Riku's from afar). "What? Haven't you ever heard of lucky rabbit feet before?" he asked slowly, almost mocking the two. He rubbed his foot to his head, reattached his leg, and then proceeded to redo the process with the other foot. "Don't muck with luck, kid."

Riku cleared his throat, both to improve his theatre voice and draw Sora's attention from that awkward moment. "The challengers may draw their weapons."

Sora, anxious to get going, called forth his Kingdom Keyblade and held it up for this opponent to observe for a moment before getting into proper stance.

And Oswald seemed genuinely surprised, and in his gaze, Sora saw a glimpse of something that, at this point, was only given to Oswald's "Hunnybunch": legit respect.

"How does an imp like you get…?" Oswald trailed, before shaking his head. "Whatever." And with a flick of his wrist, Oswald summoned his own Keyblade: the Dive Wing Keyblade.

"No way!" Sora shouted.

It wasn't fair that this rabbit could dish out this many surprises. But considering he was a rabbit, it eased more to Sora. Rabbits had long career offers in magic shows after all.

Riku, too, was taken back by this, but eventually recovered and raised his hand. "And…" he said.

Then threw it down. "Begin!"

Sora charged, Keyblade swooping low, hoping to catch him off-guard and let him get the first strike.

But Oswald was much swifter than that; the rabbit wasn't fazed in the slightest. With a curve of his wrist the blade was point to the earth, making a perfect block against Sora's swing. Instead of counterstriking, like his speed showed he could, Oswald curved the rim of his blade around Sora's and threw the boy across the field.

For the next few combos, Sora would try to physically break past Oswald's defenses, but all he'd get is being launched away again. He trying his hardest, but it was no good. He didn't know how Oswald's strength or magic faired, but even if on the off chance that he was better at those, this rabbit was too fast to get a hit on.

"Stop teasing him, Oswald!" the cat yelled from the sidelines.

_Teasing me? _Sora gasped in his mind. _I can't even keep up with him now!_

That cat's order seemed to be as strong as law to Oswald, because Sora's life just got worse from that one command. The rabbit blocked another strike, but this time, instead of throwing Sora, he lifted his large foot to shove the boy down. The Dive Wing was pointed to the sky, and Sora knew he had to get out of range before the rabbit shout the inevitable magic words.

"Not fast enough!" Oswald declared. "Lightning!"

Bolts of electricity shot from the tip of the blade toward the red-clad wielder. Most of the bolts missed, but Sora couldn't out-run all of them. He was struck and left defenseless for only a second. But in that second, everything became slower to Sora's recognition. His adrenaline made it possible to make out Oswald charging up him, hopping into the air, and twisting around him. Sora felt a piercing pressure to his neck. And his sight failed. And his consciousness.

And his luck.

* * *

The first thing Sora noticed when he came too was that his back was on an extremely uncomfortable surface. He opened his eyes and instantly recognized he was being shaded by a pink umbrella. He knew he was in Disney Town, and that he'd been fighting with Oswald the jerk-rabbit, and then he blacked out.

Grunting with disdain, Sora sat up to see he was outside, sleeping on a table with a pale pink umbrella propped up to shade him. "That rabbit knocked me out, didn't he?"

"He sure did, Sora," said a gentle voice from the table behind him.

Sora twisted around and saw the cat and Riku were sitting together, about to indulge in some hot tea.

"Riku introduced me to your unconscious form. I'm glad you're awake; I was afraid your tea was going to go cold," she giggled, already answering a few questions in Sora's mind. Riku, too, was smiling, helping Sora to conclude that she was okay, despite her association with that rabbit… She gestured for him to take a seat. When he was settled and tasting the herbal freshness of his jasmine beverage, the cat continued to answer questions before they were asked. There was such a confident sweetness to her aura, such kindness.

"I'm Ortensia. The rabbit you fought was Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. And sense you're probably wondering where he is, I told him to go ahead so I could do some errands."

"I was carrying you away, when she showed up to help me find a place to put you," Riku filled in, before sipping more tea. He must have rather enjoyed it, seeing that he was drinking the most at this point, and preparing to reach for the bulky teapot at the center of the table for even more.

Ortensia nodded. "Yes, and Oswald made fixing his mess on my agenda," she sighed.

Sora put his cup down and waited for her to finish adjusting her pillow-like, pale pink Gatsby cap to sit more secure between her two ears. How patient could this person be to still smile while trying to mend for a cold jerk like Oswald?

She continued on with the song of blossoming gardens buttering each word. "Allow me to say I'm sorry on behalf of my husband and how he has been treating you. He's not always like that, but he has a bit of things warring on his nerves. Nonetheless, he shouldn't be acting like that…"

"What's wrong with him?" Sora asked, feeling even more resentment against Oswald for being the reason for such a nice person to frown.

"We just got back to Disney Town today. It's been so long since we've been home… Our work requires us to go explore and assess other worlds, then return. Normally these trips are only suppose to take a few months tops, but this trip caused us to be gone years. And we can't have contact with the kingdom while on these missions for… security reasons. Even with how long we've been gone… we still didn't finish." Her tone deflated to shame. The next thing she said seemed more reminiscent of what was the right choice for them, more solemn of fear raising her tone. "But we had no choice! We had to return."

"Are you guys in trouble?" Riku asked so forceful.

"Yes. But the Cornerstone of Light protects Disney Town, so we're safe here." Finally, the smile returned to Ortensia's face. "The trouble has definitely made Oswald nervous, but I know something else is pushing him off the edge. There's something specifically about Sora though that makes him vent his feelings.

"Remember how I mentioned that we're been away for years? Well that's what is getting at Oswald. He's uneasy about seeing his little brother that he hasn't seen sense we were last here." She giggled. "Silly rabbit! They didn't have the best relationship way, way, _way_ back then, but they both care about each other. He's acting so nervous over nothing. He knows it, but I think that's what making him so irritated!"

Recalling whom she was talking to, she neutralized her expression. "Oh, sorry Sora."

"That's not good. He's going to have to see his brother sooner or later!" Sora exclaimed, forgetting any gripe he had with the Lucky Rabbit. Riku sipped more tea, not, in the slightest, surprised at how Sora had subconsciously forgiven him and also showed genuine concern for his problems. Not even thinking, Sora shot from he seat and offered, "What if Riku and I go talk to him?"

Ortensia jumped back a little in her seat, taken back by this boy's energy. She looked away for a moment, contemplating, then folded her hands together and rewarded him with another smile. "I suppose that could work. He'll try to be smart about it, but he'll get friendlier once he gets to know you!"

"Hold on, Sora," Riku interrupted. "Shouldn't one of us stay with Ortensia to make sure she stays protected? If something's after them, we both know they're not completely safe."

"Oh yeah…" Sora gasped, relaxing his body as he tried to think of a solution.

Ortensia's laughing cut off his train of thought (though it was barely leaving the station). "That's alright. You boys go on ahead! I still have a few adventures of my own to have before dinnertime."

"If you insist!" Sora grinned. "Where do I bring him?"

"The gate of Disney Castle would be wonderful. Thank you, Sora and Riku!"

"Got it!" And in a flash, Sora was already off down main, dust cloud trailing him and all.

Ortensia raised from her seat to go start her next task, but once the cloud dispersed, one matter of fact was crisp in her mind.

Sora left behind Riku. The white haired teenager hadn't even gotten out of his seat and wore a face of equal dumbfound.

"He has a lot of energy, huh?"

"You don't know the half it."

They stood in awkward silence until Riku stood and turned to Ortensia. "Can I ask you a question?"

Innocent to the possibilities he could be wondering, Ortensia blinked and nodded.

"How come you and Oswald don't look quite like the other Disney citizens?"

Again, a look a bittersweet solemn masked the face of the pink dressed cat. Hesitant for some time, she finally answered with words she didn't regret saying.

"It's a long story, but Oswald and I have lost our hearts before. This was what we looked like when it happened, and we just couldn't evolve after that. Disney World changed over time, and we can change too; just not on the outside."

With understanding and even greater respect, Riku nodded and left in the opposite direction of Sora to help search for the Lucky Rabbit.

"I wonder why he didn't ask about Oswald's Keyblade," Ortensia mumbled.

* * *

Riku passed by a sign that said "Main Plaza" and was led to the intersection of all the main roads and the pathway to Disney Castle. Assessing his surrounding again, he was overwhelmed with bright yellow being the most popular color to the plaza; the structures were painted in various shades of mustard-yellow, the pavement of bricks where sun-yellow, but the most significant yellow of the glance of golden-yellow from the crown of a royal. He could already spot Huey, Dewey, and Louie making ice cream towers with their machine with Queen Minnie and Donald, the Head Mage, watching them. As he got closer, he could make out Donald chiding, "Boys, don't stack on each other while on that thing! You could get hurt!"

"Come on, Unca' Donald!"

"We know what we're doing!"

Queen Minnie turned away from the duck family and beamed at the sight of the silver boy approaching. "Riku, I'm glad you'll be staying with us again! Mickey will be so happy to see you." She leaned to the side to glimpse behind him. "Where's Sora?"

Before speaking, Riku bowed. Holding great respect for his mentor and friend, King Mickey, it was only natural that he'd have just as great respect for his mentor's wife; respect that only flourished as he got to know the Disney Queen. Smiling, Minnie's hand beckoned Riku to rise, to which he obliged.

"No need to be so formal, Riku. We're too good of friends for that."

Donald finally got his nephews to play appropriately again and enthusiastically joined Riku and the Queen, accompanied by the patter of his webbed feet.

"Sora is searching the other half of the city. We're looking for a rabbit dressed all in blue. Have you seen him? He's kind of cold and cocky, but likes playing around, I guess. His girlfriend is a cat…"

"Oh no. He's back…" Donald groaned and turned away. He was having a moment of silence for his sanity.

"Oswald and Ortensia?" Minnie asked, practically jumping with hearty excitement.

Riku was surprised they knew such a troublemaking rabbit, let alone that the Queen seemed happy about this. "Yes."

Now Minnie was actually jumping with joy. "This is magnificent! You boys, Ortensia, _and_ Oswald! Mickey will be so happy!" She grabbed Riku by the arm and hurried him to the castle bridge. "There's so much to be done—Donald, I'm going back now!"

"Your Majesty?" Riku called to question what was going on.

"We have to make some emergency preparations and alert the King! I can't wait till we tell him the good news!"

* * *

_This rabbit is really starting to get on my nerves again…_ Sora mentally growled as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop just to catch up with a rabbit that seemed to be making a game out of mocking him. He had caught up to Oswald three times. All three time had been disastrous!

The first time was not too long after he left Ortensia and Riku (also he realized just then that he forgot to wait for Riku). He ran into one of the smaller plazas near that bordered the official Disney Town and was halted by the sight of the rabbit _detaching_ one of his ears and twisting it around like clown would with a balloon animal.

Man, every time Sora saw the rabbit pull off his own limbs like it was nothing, the creeps jittered up and down his spine.

"Stop doing that!" he yelled from afar.

The people didn't care to notice Sora waving his arms like a kid protesting they was a kid, but it got Oswald's attention away from his "balloon animal". The rabbit sighed, shaking his head with annoyance. In the time Sora took to get to Oswald from across the crowd, Oswald untwisted his ear and reattached it to his head.

"Stop doing what?" Oswald asked, obviously in a grumpy mood.

"Ripping off your limbs! It doesn't hurt or anything?"

"Nope." Then, a revelation crossed Oswald's consciousness. There was destined to be trouble when Oswald's scowl lifted to that cocky smirk. "Why? Does it freak you out?"

"Yes!" Sora answered, not catching on to what was coming next till it was too late.

Oswald's smirk turned into a full, ear to ear grin. He picked up his hands…

…Placed them on both sides of his head…

Now Sora knew.

"Oh no! Don't!" he exclaimed, reaching out to the rabbit. But Oswald was not very merciful. One tug was all it took.

Oswald took off his own head.

And Sora fainted.

He woke up two minutes later to find kids poking him with sticks, and Oswald gone.

The second time, Sora found him much quicker.

This time, the rabbit was still in his effortless escape run. And effortless was indeed the correct terming. He was hopping from roof to roof, completely confident in what a badass he was. Even when he noticed the red-clad boy catching up, he only smiled and continued as he already was. He let Sora catch up and when the teenager called out for him to stop, he ignored him and kept going.

It seemed Sora was going to have to make him stop this time.

"Fine by me!" he yelled and reached out his clawing hands to grasp the ears that were flowing in the wind like scarfs.

"What kind of cheap move is it to go for the ears?" Oswald teased, clearly not offended as the statement might cause one to think.

"I don't know! Ask the guy who lands on unsuspecting people's heads!"

"Hm… Good point." That few minutes of banter distracted Oswald enough for Sora to latch onto one of the long ears, yank.

Yes, Sora was surprised to find he had pulled the ear completely off. He gasped, instantly dropped the ear, and glared at the laughing rabbit that stopped to see the horrific expression on the boy.

"I would have considered that a win for you if you could have managed to not squeal like a pansy!" Oswald roared between fits of laughter. He scooped up his ear and was off again.

The third time, Oswald was already waiting for Sora at a fountain in another smaller plaza.

"Giving up?" Sora challenged.

"A second-rate wielder such as yourself hasn't given up yet, so what makes you think I would?"

Before Sora could retort to the "second-rate" comment, Oswald used his giant feet to jump into the air and _flew away_. He was actually using his ears as propellers like a helicopter.

"Better luck next time, Squirt," was Oswald's final words before soaring away.

"Oh, come on! That's not even fair!" Sora yelled after him.

Now was going to be the last time he'd be force to chase down that _jerk__—__rabbit!_

After about an hour of looking around Disney Town, Oswald was caught playing volleyball with Horace Horsecollar and a few other citizens. Sora ran into the field, under the net, and charged at Oswald like a bull taunted with a flapping red cape.

Oswald, who didn't even notice Sora approaching till he was almost rammed, yelped and seriously ran off the field to the nearest _anywhere_! Sora seemed to have gone mad!

The rabbit turned back to check how far Sora was, but from not paying attention to where he was going, ended up slamming into a poll.

Sora did it. He actually got some payback!

No, that was only the beginning.

Oswald was walking aimlessly for the next few minutes due to dizziness, and the pole he hit was loosened. Before his vision could focus, Oswald was struck down by said pole that gave into the battering and collapsed.

The effects did not go like one would imagine.

Oswald didn't endure a smack. He didn't shatter into scattered limbs.

No. He shattered into a bunch of mini-Oswalds.

Even when he won, that rabbit could still mess with Sora.

The mini-Oswalds rolled about, but were quick to group together and reform Oswald again.

Even Oswald stood stunned.

"That felt weird."

The rabbit stood again, but struggled for his footing. After what felt like no time passing, Oswald recovered and slowly approached Sora with what was not a spark of, but full formed, genuine respect.

"Alright. I'll admit it. You got me," he sighed. Sora grinned wide. "So what do you want from me?"

Being remind why he went through the trouble of tracking down the cocky rabbit, Sora frowned. "About your brother…"

"What about him?" Oswald pushed, raising a brow.

"You've been avoiding him. And I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't worry about if you're confident that you both love each other," Sora said with sincere concern. "I get that you haven't seen him for a while, but you have to face him sometime. And for the most part, this fear is going bring darkness to your heart."

It seemed that the boy hit a soft spot. Oswald practically glared beams of radiation. "First point. Darkness and evil may share some properties but darkness is not evil, _kid_. Don't think I didn't notice your friend had a shadow in his heart at some point in his life and he's not looking to destroy the worlds (or at least not anymore; who knows?).

"Second, why do you care about what I do?"

Sora took his time to compose his next words, considering he finally had the rabbit's promise to stay put for once. It was obvious why he cared, but Oswald might not take to it.

"Because I want to help you to be happy, but not in a weird way."

Blank. Stare.

Oswald could not compute. Or at least it backed him up a bit.

"_Why?_ You don't even know me, and all I know about you is that your hair defies gravity and you have a Keyblade."

Distressed, Sora folded his arms and looked away. _This is getting us nowhere._

"How about…hm… I got it!" Sora cheered so loudly compared to the previous awkward silence, Oswald couldn't control his ears from standing straight up. "We'll just become better friends so you know you can trust me!"

"Uh…"

"Come on!"

Like picking up a doll with solid fruit stuffing, Oswald found himself lifted and almost instantly was sat down on the ledge of the fountain where he had shown Sora his ability to fly by ear. He would have believed he was teleported, had it not been for the dust cloud he was drench in for a moment. After a few coughs, everything and everyone was settled. Dearly, he was tempted to decide all this as too unknown of a situation for his comfort and leave, but… he wasn't going to be a soar loser.

"Okay," Sora began after planted himself next to the confused rabbit. "I'm from a world called Destiny Islands, which is like—"

"Been there. Already know the climate type and such," Oswald cut, making an obnoxious gesture with his hands for the boy to carry on.

And the story was told in its full splendor, from the point of view of the Keyblade's Chosen One. From when the innocent, sunny Islands were engrossed in darkness, the loss of his best friend to darkness, and his pursuit to save the girl who was "…another friend…" as he called it (and was teased by Oswald about it for a good ten minutes after), all the way up to almost being completely consumed by darkness himself, the promotion of Riku, and his failure at the Mark of Mastery.

Oswald could relate to failure. At one point, that shame nearly destroyed him.

Being told a chronicle worth of story, both boy and rabbit looked up and saw just how much time had past. Apparently they had been there long enough for the sun to sneak off into an early stage of setting without them noticing.

Oswald could tell Sora didn't lie. This boy was honest enough to admit his faults, which earned him props. And hearing all that Sora had suffered, just being trusted after how he unleashed all his fretfulness on him, Oswald could admit he owed his friendship. It was a payment he was curiously really satisfied to have debt to.

The rabbit sucked in some air of fresh homeliness only the Disney World could give. A sense of peace overtook him to the extent of let go of any suspicion or annoyance to being with this over-energized kid.

"So, taking on a power-hungry maniac that likes to 'harness the world' like a fruitcake—that's an acceptable enemy to be in for you. But me taking off my limbs freaks you out?" Oswald mocked, smirking at the memory of a brave kid fainting at the sight of the Headless Lucky Rabbit.

"Yes!" Sora retaliated, feeling completely justified.

For a minute more, they sat in silence.

"So…" Sora started.

Oswald peered at the teenager with blank face.

"Can Ortensia do the whole self decapitation thing?" he asked shivering at the image of such a nice person taking off her own head while grinning like the Cheshire.

"No. But if there's a good enough force, she can stretch her limbs out much farther than 'normal'. She could punch someone with her ironclad right-hook from a mile away!" Oswald explained, his upward staring trailing off into complete admiration and love for the mentioned Ortensia. Turning back to Sora and seeing the boy's open bewilderment, the rabbit laughed so hard. "Don't look so shocked! There was once a time when anyone in Disney Town could do things like that! Ortensia and I still can only because at one point in our lives, we stopped evolving. Though, there is no certainty to the reason why."

Swallowing back the overwhelming gratitude that no one did things that strange when he was in Disney Town's past, Sora felt it was safe enough to bring up Oswald's family issue.

"Can your brother still do things like that?"

Oswald sighed and gave in. It was back to _that_ subject. "No. He evolved with the world."

"Do you get along?" Sora prodded.

"Way, way, way, way, _way_ back then in the times of black and white? We didn't even know the other existed. Funny though; we had similar adventures.

"We found each other when I was a trolley conductor, but, long story short, me and that trolley ended up floating down river. (I still can't see why my boss couldn't warn me some punks stole bits and pieces of the track…). Then, while I'm paddling to get to some shore, a steamboat hits me. Captain Cheese-Brains left the wheel to fish off the dock and let the ship ram me! The force pushed me into the river and he ended up fishing me out, thinking I was a big fish."

_All this sounds…_ Sora thought. _Like… I have more insight than I can comprehend… Cheese-Brains… What does that make me think of?_

"We only got along okay after that. He annoyed me to no end with how people would say 'He reminds me of you!', 'You remind me him!', or my way-back-when hated 'You boys definitely are brothers!'—And than there was…" He sighed. "Sora, I'm going to tell you a universal truth."

"Yeah?" Sora leaned in dramatically fast.

"There is nothing worse in siblinghood, than having a little brother that's taller than you. If my ears go down, it's noticeable. And others noticed! And others voiced that they noticed. So, yeah, that didn't help us get along any better. I was angry about that and so many other insignificant things, and I took it out on him. He tried to be nice, but I pushed him away. He resented me terribly for it. We barely talked to each other, till…"

Looking up, he hoped to find a silver lining in retelling one of the worst periods of his life; he could only find the sky was red and the sun far into the horizon.

"Then—fast forward to only way, way, _way_ back then—there was this disaster with heartless. As you know, this world is protected by the cornerstone."

Sora nodded.

"Well, I didn't find out till much later in the journey, but my _bright_ little brother was picking up magic and had developed a curiosity for other worlds. And his solution to get to other worlds—was to do a controversial, experimental spell he made up to rip open the barrier of the cornerstone and make an opening to leave. He didn't make it out, but guess what made it _in_."

"Heartless."

"Freshly made. Freshly hungry heartless—from a realm of darkness. That spell connected our world to that pit of nothingness where heartless hide."

"You were mad at his recklessness?" Sora guessed.

"When I found out, yes, but only because of what his recklessness did. When the heartless came, they chased him around, from what I was told, but they sure chased _me_ around like I was a running bull's-eye. At one point, they almost had me, but someone came and took the hit for me: Ortensia…

"…She lost her heart… She lied there an empty shell… And… I lost my sanity. Throughout my life, I was angry and lonely. She makes everything better than okay. She makes me happy to be me, and without her I was hopelessly stricken with grief and even more rage and sadness. I was engrossed with darkness, yet completely unaware of it."

The voices of the other citizens had slowly disappeared as one by one, people would leave to shelter from the cold or find some supper. With the exception of two small groups of friends, Sora and Oswald were completely alone in this center of twilight.

"Oh," Sora whispered. _Why didn't she split into a heartless and nobody? _"Then what?"

"Squeaky and I were actually working together (for once) to clear the heartless out and fix the opening that was leaking heartless. I guess he didn't know it was his spell that did it, and figured it was a dud, but when he finally did figure it out, he was sure set on keeping me in the dark! I thought we were becoming friends over that adventure, but when I finally got the courage to admit I was sorry for hating him and that I wanted to start over, he told me the truth and that _he_ was sorry."

"So you were mad at your brother when you found out?"

" 'Mad' is the light way of putting it. I tried to kill him."

"Oh."

"Yeah. That's when my heart truly became full darkness, eaten by my hunger for vengeance."

The sky was an overcast of purple and faint twinkles of other worlds far off into space.

"I figure that was the climax for that chapter in our lives. Did I mention that our weapons of choice were swords (another thing people compared us by)? Well, when I was trying to impale him, his sword was consumed with light—into a Keyblade. Neither of us knew what a Keyblade was, and he just figured it was a neat sword.

"'Kay, Sora! Can you guess who he got a direct hit on, resulting in the loss of their heart?"

"You," he answered rueful for such a macabre tale.

"Bingo! Basically, Little-Pest carried on, patched the hole in the barrier, saved the day, revived Ortensia and me, etc. I forgave him. And from there, we truly accepted each other as brothers."

"Wow. You just rushed the ending!" Sora addressed, raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't around for the falling action, so there's not much I can do about it," Oswald shrugged. "But that's where our little habit began."

"What habit?"

"Being separated. We used to be best of brothers till this sorcerer came and recruited Round-Ears to be his apprentice and explained everything about heartless and his fancy Keyblade. I didn't see him for a long time after that. He returned after Disney Castle was finished with its first really _boring_ design—glad they made it nicer to look at, by the way—and was a guard for the princess, but he didn't tell anyone but his two pals. _I_ had to track him down so we could hang out before he would have to return to his training."

"Payback was a game for us. Ortensia and I were getting married but I didn't tell him. I let him find out himself and he made it. But that sort of converted to a ritual for us, when we separate, we don't come together. One of us has to find the other."

Feeling finished in his reminiscing. Oswald hopped from his seat. Sora did the same.

Out of nowhere, Oswald felt an epiphany reach past his thick skull. Finally understanding, he turned to Sora, jittering with fervor.

"I get it now! That's why I was so frustrated and mad all day—!"

"You mean you didn't know…?"

"—Avoiding each other just for a habit is _STUPID_!" The rabbit was overwhelmed with ease and happiness; it was impossible for him not to jump with joy. "It's stupid! It's stupid! We're stupid!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Sora had the biggest smile and laughed.

When Oswald felt he had stated his idiocy enough, he calmed, sighed, and held his hand out to Sora. "Thanks for your help."

Sora was more than delighted to accept the handshake.

"Can you answer one more question?" Sora asked, still holding onto Oswald.

"Sure!"

"What's your brother's name?"

Oswald's expression could only be described as dumbfound as being struck by lightning.

"Well, you knew I had a brother. I just assumed you already knew—"

A draft hit, stopping Oswald mid sentence. The rabbit broke the shake and turned, causing Sora to look around and saw they weren't alone. Round them were two masked guards of Disney Castle; one was rather pudgy, while the other was lanky with a large head. Oswald was suspicious, but Sora wasn't quick to speculate the worst since the guards didn't have their weapons drawn.

"Oswald the Lucky Rabbit?" the chubby one asked, voice quivering behind the metal mask.

"Yup."

"Keyblade Wielder Sora?"

"Yeah?"

The speaking guard tried his best to stand confident. "By order of the King, His Majesty Mickey, you two are to report to Disney Castle with us at once!"

* * *

"Ah, Disney Castle, better-looking than I last remember…" Oswald voiced to no one, marching nonchalant with both hands lazily tucked into his pockets and ears lopping. He, Sora, and the guards escorting them were barely making it around the last turn along the tall stonewall to the entrance bridge that lead to the Giant-accessible, pearl-white entranceway, complete with the Mickey insignia made of gold being the centerpiece of the doors. Early into the evening, there was still a slight glow of the sun's last goodnights mixed with the strong rays of the moon. It casted a healthy glow of light to reflect off the palace's magnificent white exterior and yellow flags that was headpiece to every one of the towers.

"It seems Little Brother found me this time."

Sora gazed at its outer exterior with as much awe as he first had, like it was the true center of the Disney Word. From the windows, came a surf of golden light from the various torches to elect lights that ensured the castle was never be dark on the inside. There was a powerful pulse of niceness that escaped to the many people of Disney, as would a rhythmic song. It was the core that made everyone of this world grow with the best intentions, live with the belief that good could always triumph, and that life itself did matter—

"HEY, MAX! We found the other ones!" screamed out the lanky guard, bellowing like a banshee less than a ruler's distance from Sora's ear. If one bet that Sora was ripped from his thought, they would be absolutely correct.

Sora and Oswald snapped to reality looked further ahead of them to see another guard (not as lanky as the 'lanky guard' but still taller and the width of a toothpick) and a sweetly pink-hatted cat waiting in front of the open front doors.

"Ortensia!" Oswald called with a big grin and speed down the rest of the bridge to embrace the giggling feline.

"Bobby," Max the guard started very lighthearted. "Remember what you were told about etiquette? Turn down your volume dial."

"Gotcha!" roared Bobby the guard, causing Max to face-palm.

"If you say so." Max told the other guards to got back to their assigned posts in the castle and turned to the three guests. "You may come with me, and I'll take you to the Audience Chamber."

"So did you have any good adventures, Hunny Bunny?" Ortensia asked as the three strolled as Max led the group through the intricate layout of hallway upon staircase upon hallway that made the Disney Castle's miraculously stable interior.

"Well, I made Sora faint again." Oswald smirked, closing his eyes to see the memory one more time.

"You took off your own head!" Sora retorted as the almost forgotten third wheel.

"But, I think he came in handy in some thinking I needed to do—And I know you were the one that sent him, so thank you, Hunnybunch," he continued, ignoring poor Sora and kissed the cat on the crown of her forehead. "How about you?"

Overwhelmingly smitten, Ortensia could stop from smiling even if she wanted to. "I went to go see Daddy today—"

"Now that's a dangerous endeavor…" Oswald mumbled, scowling at the thought of being face to face with the banker cat once again.

"—I was so happy to see him again after so long, but he was misled when I came without you."

"Happy to assume you finally left me?"

"Well… no. He thought you were dead."

"Still regretting the day he hired me to be his driver?" Oswald asked, smirking at the glorious irony. _Glorious!_

"He said it was the worst decision of his life," she answered giggling.

"Well, maybe I should go visit him anyway. I _do_ owe him for introducing us."

"Hey, guys," Sora's voice echo from afar, apparently being at the door of the Audience Chamber, with Max having already left, considering his task done; while the couple having subconsciously slowed their pace, left them a few yards down the hall.

"Oh…" Ortensia whispered, seeing the situation.

"You go on inside, Sora! We'll be right there!" Oswald yelled.

"'Kay!"

Sora turned his back to the openly affectionate couple to the big doors of the Audience Chamber. He knew the gag about the door, seeing it once with the Queen. Going to the small section that was the actual, normal sized door, he raised his gloved fist, preparing to knock before he could hear a projected monotone voice announce his arrival on the other side.

"The Keyblade's Chosen Wielder, Sora."

And the door opened before him, inviting him the pass. Blinded for a moment by the clashing pure light with the evening's shadows, Sora stumbled slightly as he passed through the doors and was instantly tackled by his first traveling companions, Donald and Goofy. Greetings were passed and Sora was finally free enough to catch the sight of the King standing on the red carpet before his throne, with the Queen beside him, along with the Lady in Waiting, Daisy; a uncaring cow dressed in blanketing robes, the assumed holder of the monotone voice; and Riku.

Everything was as polished and mighty as he last saw, with the chrome floor, marble statues of the Head Mage and Head of Knight, and the scaling red tarp hanging over the humble throne and entranceway to the Cornerstone of Light, completing the room with the plastered Mickey insignia.

He, with Donald and Goofy following, met the others aside from the cow the middle and said proper greeting.

"We're glad to have you back, Sora!" Mickey exclaimed with the same cheerful smile he almost always wore.

Minnie pulled Sora away from the crowd and gestured for him to crouch so she could ask quietly, "Where are they?"

Sora, knowing exactly whom she was talking about, replied, "They were still coming down the hall when I got here."

"Good."

They stood straight and began walking back with the cluster of his friends. Setting his sights on the Mickey, he noticed the mouse was trying to appeared controlled but the jitter in his stance and occasional glance to the door said he was waiting as patient as he possible could.

"Uh—Your Majesty Minnie?" Sora started. The Queen halted and turned back with a light smile and chuckle.

"It's just Minnie, Sora."

"Oh, but I have a question."

"Ask away!" she hailed favorably.

He leaned down. "How does the King know Oswald and Ortensia?"

The Queen backed away speechless for a second before relaxing into a teasing smile. "You'll see in a moment," she giggled, leading them back to the crowd. Not long after that exchange, the unfazed unfeeling-faced cow had let his voice boom in one smooth tone, one smooth sentence that stopped time.

"Announcing the arrival of First In Line for the throne, Prince Oswald, and his wife, Princess Ortensia."

Riku smiled knowingly as the Rabbit entered unknowing that his face was covered with lipstick, and the cat beside him.

Sora, on the other hand, dropped his jaw.

"W-wait a second! You're a prince?" he shrieked, never suspecting such a thing.

Oswald scowled. "Tch! Yes I am apparently, because my little brother just _had_ to marry the Princess Minnie. Soon after that, I was forced to attend a coronation that King-Squeaks-A-Lot, here, neglected to mention was for me!" He turned his head to directly look at the King, who did the same but immediately attained a blank stare at the lipstick that Oswald wasn't _aware_ was on his face.

"You mean…" Sora whispered while mentally eroding away. "The whole time… That entire story about you and your brother… was you and the King? The entire time?"

Riku raised his eyebrow. "And you didn't catch on in the slightest?"

Defeated, Sora hung his head.

Erupting throughout the room, bouncing off the walls, the King pointed at Oswald and laughed.

And laughed.

And _laughed_.

Confused, Oswald rubbed his face and looked at his hands, then understanding what had the King in a squawking fit.

"Yeah, it's funny, Mickey!" Oswald tried to mock.

"A'll bet!" was his only answer before the King was overcome with laugher again.

Oswald could only take so much of his brother's laughter before he smiled and started laughing too.

"Nice seein' ya too, Mickey!"

* * *

A.N.) I hope you, the reader, enjoyed this story, and I apologized for anything that may have offended you, the reader. I'm sure most you noticed, but I didn't want to just pull Oswald and Ortensia completely out of thin air, so they retain elements of their old cartoons made by Walt Disney. (They're all over YouTube for those who want to watch. I genuinely think they're pretty funny.) And I wanted to include something about Epic Mickey, as it was Oswald and Ortensia's reintroduction debut, so the plot of that is sort of included here.

I'm thinking about make some random one-shots with Oswald and Ortensia interacting with others in the Kingdom Hearts universe.

But what do you, the reader, think? If you have it in you, please review. Do you want to read more Oswald? Let me know! ^_^


End file.
